


Over the sea

by AeternusVotum



Category: Sound Horizon
Genre: 1st Story Renewal, Chronicle 2nd, Shizunda Utahime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeternusVotum/pseuds/AeternusVotum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day before the Del Viscontie leave for Romana, the day before the tragedy ...</p><p>***This is for queenofween on tumblr for the Laurant Secret Santa 2015! I hope, it turned out alright!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the sea

“I can’t believe that our dear Giulietta is going to become a queen!”  
“Not yet, my dear, not yet. She still has to win the competition.”  
“What are you saying? Do you really think that our daughter will lose against that hag?”  
Duke Vicontie sighed as his wife snarled at him; with a swift swing, she had pointed her fan at him. She’s gotten too protective of their daughter. But who wouldn’t be? Giulietta really was an angel after all; an angel with a heavenly voice.  
As her husband didn’t seem to be too happy about her, the duchess started to calm down. “King Montelfeltrano IV’s death was really sudden. But for the prince – no, for King Alessandro I to announce that he’ll marry Itania’s greatest songstress … the god’s a smiling upon us, dear!”  
Just like the last few days, the duchess got excited again.  
“Does anyone really think that that old Roberia can win against our Giulietta? Once we get to glory and power through the future queen, we’ll show them their place!”  
A scheming smile showed on her face, which she quickly hid with her fan.  
Once more, the duke sighed.  
Everyone in Milana and Venera was sure that the Azure Songstress will win the competition. Once she wore the supreme tiara of the greatest songstress, no one would be able to harm the family of Del Viscontie anymore.  
“My lord, we have finished packing everything!”  
A young servant stumbled into the room. His face was shining with the same excitement as the duchess’.  
Ever since the duke had announced that Giulietta would go to the capital, everyone wanted to accompany her. She was the hailed songstress, the princess of the north after all!  
Duke Viscontie looked at the servant, who hadn’t even bother to make himself presentable before telling the lord that everything was finished. They were so excited … yet somehow the duke started having doubts.  
In the end, he just asked. “Thank you. Have you seen Giulietta anywhere?”  
“The lady? Yes, she is by the cliff behind the garden!”  
As his gaze wandered to the clock, the duke slightly frowned. His wife must have noticed his gaze, as she ordered the servant, “Go and bring Giulietta back. Tell her, that it is time for dinner, we’ll be waiting for her.”  
Before the servant was able to react, the duke had already said, “It’s alright. I’ll get her myself.”  
With that, he left the two excited people behind, hoping that his uneasiness was unfounded.

The Azure Songstress was standing dangerously near to the cliff. Her gown today was much simpler than when she was on stage. She had even removed her head wear.  
Yet, even from her back, Duke Viscontie had to say that his daughter was stunning. Maybe his wife was right, how did that Red Songstress who was already past her prime dare to compare herself to Giulietta?  
Before the duke could call out to her, Giulietta had noticed him. She turned around and smiled brightly.  
“Papà! Is everything ready for tomorrow?”  
“Yes, it is,” the duke answered with a smile.  
He joined his daughter by the cliff. Below him, the water was brushing against the stones. The sound was what made Milana home for him.  
“You are ready to go to the capital, Giulietta?”  
“Of course,” the girl answered. She had a calm smile, while in her eyes the very same excitement as everyone else’s shone. But her reason was different, “Romana has that elegant and splendid stage! I’ve always wanted to sing up there, ever since I was a child! Can you believe it? Me! On the stage of Romana!”  
Duke Viscontie just kept on smiling. Why had he been so worried? As long as Giulietta was happy, he would be happy. She was his sun, the greatest joy in his life.  
He could already see it, even if she would be queen, she would never change. She had no evil ambition. She only wanted to sing. She only wanted to be heard.  
Gently, the duke caressed his daughter’s hair. While doing so, he asked, “What were you doing here, anyway?”  
“Ah, I was thinking about a song.”  
Embarrassed, Giulietta laughed.  
“Lately, I came across a song from Britannia. It seems to be really popular and I like the melody. But I don’t really understand the meaning of the song … it might be because I’m not fluent in the language, still …”  
“Will you sing it for me? Maybe I can help.”  
The duke looked at his daughter with an encouraging smile. Immediately, the girl nodded and stepped back a bit.  
Just as if this cliff was her stage, Giulietta curtsied in front of her father. With the sea as her accompaniment, the Azure Songstress lifted her head to the sky and raised her voice.

“ _The beauty of withered flowers …_  
_that is an illusion in the name of reminiscence …_  
_A garden in full bloom throughout eternity without decay …_  
_Even a noble and beautiful rose …_  
_being a flower itself, cannot match up to a withered one_ …”

Just like his daughter had said, the duke wasn’t able to fully understand the lyrics as well. But he wasn’t bothered by that at all. In fact, he was too mesmerized by his greatest songstress.  
There was no way that King Alessandro I wouldn’t choose Giulietta. With her beauty, her demeanor and big heart, she was already a real queen.  
As the girl sang, the sun began setting. Slowly, the brightest light descended from the sky and sunk into the sea.  
The light of twilight turned Giulietta’s blue dress into a deep red.  
Giulietta Simone Del Viscontie just kept on singing, even as darkness fell.  
There was nothing Duke Viscontie had to worry about, was there?  
Tomorrow’s journey to the capital would surely be wonderful; there would be no regrets at all.


End file.
